


Discipline Session

by KingOfTheCosmos



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Netorare, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos
Summary: Based on ThiccwithaQ art on twitter, its the only thing inspiring me to write crap rn. It's an NTR fic guys, don't read if you can't handle.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Discipline Session

Nessa stood firmly, looking up at Chairman Rose with a determined expression on her face. As a gym leader, she was trained to handle the confident and intimidating challengers with ease and grace. Chairman Rose may not be challenging her gym, but he was challenging her, and so she looked at him like she was a wall in his way. It was such a surprise to Rose he recoiled back for a moment, a quizzical expression on his face. But once he understood what she was attempting to do, he smiled. Not his usual, friendly, enthusiastic smile, the smile of the friendly chairman and ally to the Galar Pokemon League. But a sinister, knowing smile, of a man who has a plan, a system, and a will that will not be broken if he can help it. He leaned forward, almost approaching Nessa's eye level and closed his eyes. With his his eyes like this and that wide smile, some would call him a a foxy zoroark disguised as a human. 

"Your determination is admirable, I can see why I chose to make you a gym leader, all that time ago." Rose began. "But I can see your head still isn't where it needs to be."

Nessa was confused. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by that?"

"Holding back your own desires till you can properly beat Milo just so he'll acknowledge you as a trainer. And something more, perhaps?" The way he enunciated that last part would send shivers down Leon's spine.

The chairman's words made a pain shoot through Nessa's heart. "We're not like that. He's my rival." She paused, her brow furrowing at the Chairman. "And I don't think that's your business, _Sir_ "

Rose chortled. "Hm! I must admit, that stubborn pride is just as radiant as your outward beauty, young Nessa." The way he worded his sentences was making her skin crawl. 

As she looked at the chairman, his smiling face seemed so much more imposing and distorted. 

"I do hate to pry... but perhaps juggling a career outside of the gym leader position is too much for you." Rose began. "Milo had that same problem too, believe it or not!" 

His tone became more sinister as he said: "Oleana and I sorted him out rather quickly."

Nessa was confused at his wording and meaning as he stated those words, had Milo undergone some form of training? Was that why he was more adept at his duties than she was?

Chairman Rose feigned realization, but to the untrained eye, it was impossible to tell he was faking. "Why, we even recorded a session with him. Perhaps you'd-" Chariman rose was digging around in his pocket when Nessa interjected. 

"P-please show me!" She shouted. "If there's even a chance that I can beat him, then maybe he'll..." 

Her voice trailed off as Chairman rose continued speaking. "Ohoho, so eager! Very well, young Nessa~" He smiled, and opened his phone. 

Nessa waited impatiently as the man scrolled through his screen, looking through various different files that he would occasionally chuckle at, at one point she thought she saw a picture of Sonia in the reflection of his eyes. 

"Here we are~" he said gleefully, closing his eyes once more. "here," he held out the phone in a displaying manner. Once the video loaded, it started off as a dark screen, then Nessa heard the sound of the camera shifting, and of some heavy, distressed breathing. What disturbed her about the breathing was not the nature of it, but of its familiarity. 

"I-is that Milo? what's happening?" she asked the chairman, still unable to see anything. 

"Watch, and learn." His eyes opened just barely, enough that she could see his eyes focused on her expression.

The camera shook and shifted, making it difficult for Nessa to see what was happening at first. When the image finally stabilized, the scene faded into frame. Nessa's breath halted momentarily as she saw Milo. The muscular manlet's hands were suspended above his head, each wrist cuffed to a bar situated on the wall above him. His body was completely nude, and the camera quality was so high that Nessa could see the beads of sweat dropping down every inch of his muscles, chiseled by garden work like a classical sculptor with marble. His eyes were blindfolded and his hair, soaked with sweat. From this angle she got a good view of his manhood, limp and unmotivated, but still just as large. If Nessa wasn't disturbed by what she was seeing, her cheeks might have been more flushed. 

As Nessa watched the naked form of her rival, bound and exposed, "What-?" She began, not looking away from the screen. 

From the phone she heard the sounds of heels slamming into a concrete floor and a female figure came into frame. The woman in frame wore a body harness that accentuated her mostly naked body, at first, Nessa didn't recognize her until her eyes were drawn to the woman's face and she saw the familiar disinterested expression and stupid hexagon earrings. It was Oleana, President Rose's secretary and Vice President to Macro Cosmos. She walked over to the bound form of Milo, her eyes were drawn downward to his groin momentarily, and Nessa swore she saw a smirk on the bitch's face. 

"Milo my boy, are you still with us?" Came Chairman Rose's voice, from the footage. 

"Nnngh.... Chairman? is that you? what's going on?" Milo asked weakly. 

Oleana reached off camera and picked up what looked like a scone and looked towards Milo. 

"I apologize for the... abrasive approach, but we need to make sure you remain devoted to your duties as a Gym Leader." Rose responded from off camera. 

"W-what? Is that what this is about? I just said I'd run the shop in my free time, I don't-" Milo's reasoning was cut short by the sound of his stomach rumbling. 

"Oh my, Milo, sounds like you haven't eaten in a while. Oleana, would you be a dear and feed Milo his snack?" 

Oleana nodded towards the chairman off screen and brought the scone in her hands to Milo's mouth. Milo, confused and hungry, ate the scone quickly. 

"There we are, its good right, we had it made special, just for you." Rose chuckled pleasantly. 

"President, why all this, why did you need to do all this?" Milo asked desperately, from what she could see of his expression, Nessa felt a surging pain in her chest. 

"Because, I do not like repeating myself, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure Galar's Pokemon league runs perfectly." Rose said with determination. "So, Oleana is going to make sure you understand what it is you have to do." 

Oleana reached off camera, Nessa could hear shuffling as she moved things around. Milo did as well, his ears perked up at the sound of the noise. Oleana popped open a bottle of some sort of fluid and poured it onto her right hand. She walked right over to Milo, placing the bottle on the ground and turned back to the camera. She gave a sickening smile and squatted down, bringing her head to Milo's hip level. Her lips were inches away from his manhood and blew on the sensitive flesh, Milo swallowed audibly. Oleana's mouth opened her tongue extended outward, as she took the limp member into her mouth. Nessa's breathing grew more intense, she didn't understand what any of this had to do with their duties as Gym Leaders, more importantly, her heart was aching as she watched this. 

Milo let out a grunt of surprise and pleasure, akin to a struggling moan. "Ngh!" 

Oleana's head began to pop to his cock and Nessa watched as Milo's Massive Manhood grew erect on camera. Oleana dropped the member before it grew to large in her mouth and smiled, looking at its size and presenting it to the camera. 

"Chairman? What's happening?" Milo asked, distressed with the circumstances at hand. 

"Why, Oleana is giving me a hand with your Discipline Session, it is a good hand after all." Rose answered. 

Oleana rolled her eyes at the chairman's terrible pun. Nevertheless, she understood his signal and began to rub the pile of fluid in her hand all over Milo's erect cock. The gardener moaned and grunted in a pleased manner as Oleana's nimble and experienced fingers worked his cock, massaging his shaft and gently stimulating the tip. Even through the horror of the footage, Nessa felt a slightly warm sensation in her lower region. 

"Why are you doing this? I don't see how- ngh!" Milo's pleas were ceased as Oleana began to stroke his member at a more rapid rate. 

Nessa watched as Milo's slick cock was throbbing and twitching between Oleana's intricate finger work. His grunts and moans punctuated each movement of her wrist and palm as her hand worked his cock. Nessa grew angry with what she was watching and she looked away and spat at Chairman Rose. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why would you people even think to do this! Milo would never have-!"

"Keep watching." Rose said in a commanding tone, silencing Nessa. 

"W-what?" She asked. 

"Keep watching, I think you'll find Milo didn't resist to much."

Nessa stopped for a moment, and her heart sank at the implications. Her eyes flew back to the screen as Rose's voice came over the footage once more. 

"You don't look like you hate this, Milo, I can't blame you, Oleana is a very skilled woman after all." He chuckled from offscreen. 

Oleana continued to work and massage Milo's cock, and he continued moan and grunt, as if struggling not to enjoy himself. As his cock began to throb and shake, ready to unload all of its pent up lust and fluids, Oleana removed her hand from Milo's cock. The member remained hard and throbbing but the previous enthusiasm seemed to falter, Milo's breathing to slow and his mouth hung open, from his expression, one could tell he was feeling distressed. 

"Unbind him, Oleana." Came the Chairman's voice. 

Oleana stood up and undid the wrist cuffs holding him to the bar, and his arms fell to his side. Milo's knees buckled a little but he stood upright well enough. 

"Well, Milo my boy, I think that's all we need to do, you can go now if you want." Rose said from off camera.

Nessa watched and her mood started to perk up, her eyes had begun to tear up but the relief that came from seeing him unbound had took a weight off her chest. She watched, expecting Milo to remove his blindfold and walk out of the room, cursing Oleana and the President as he did so. But he didn't. He didn't move from his position. Nessa looked in confusion as Milo stood there, waiting for something that she could not understand.

"Unless, of course, you want Oleana to help you finish." Rose's voice spoke. 

Nessa's eyes began to twitch and she started to whimper slightly as she mouthed the word: "no" over and over. She begged Milo in her heart of hearts to leave, to walk out of that room and end the video here. But her begging fell on deaf ears, as she watch Milo nod towards the camera. 

"Well then, Oleana, why don't you take it from here." The smugness of that sentence was blatant even from off camera. 

"Thank you chairman." Oleana smirked and turned back to Milo. 

She leaned down and tapped Milo's chin with her fingers. 

"Lay down, big boy, I'm going to draw it all out of you, but you gotta do what I say, got it?" Oleana said to Milo. 

"Y-yes..." Milo responded, Nessa's eyes began to water again. 

Nessa watched as Milo layed on the ground before Oleana, and the taller, blonde haired woman stood over him. She undid a portion connected to her harness, and removed her panties, tossing them to the side. She squatted down and brought the lips of her pussy to the shaft of his cock and began to slide it along the slit, Nessa could see from here that she was quite wet. Nessa's breath stopped as she watched Oleana push herself onto Milo's wet cock and a single tear rolled down her cheek as Oleana's pussy enveloped Milo's cock. Oleana began to shift and move her hips back and forth, dancing on Milo's cock and forcing even more pleased grunts and moans out of his mouth. Nessa continued watching as her heart ached with every sound that came out of Milo's mouth. 

Oleana's hands pressed against Milo's developed pecs and her hips rocked and grinded, as if coaxing the cum from his cock, all while wearing that damnable smile. 

"You like that, Milo?" Oleana asked. 

"Y-yes." Milo responded mid grunt. 

"Is it the best pussy you ever had?" Oleana continued. 

"Nghh! Yes!" Milo answered without hesitating. 

Milo's hips bucked and shook and Nessa watched as Olean's expression shifted for a moment as she reacted to a shit load of cum blasting into her pussy. Nessa could see thick clumps of semen drip out of her pussy along his cock. Oleana bit her lip and licked her teeth with a sinister grin and looked down at Milo. 

"You like that?" Oleana asked. 

"...Yeah." Milo said weakly. 

"Good, because we're going to keep going, and I know you want to go on, right?" Oleana asked. 

"Yes, I do." Milo breathed. Nessa sniffled. 

"Good, show me what you can do this time." Oleana stood up, lifting her pussy from his cock, cum dripped out of her pussy and piled onto his slick cock. 

Oleana turned around and positioned herself on her knees, pushing her ass into the air behind her and putting her hands on the ground. She put a hand on her cheek and have it a little slap, wiggling it in the air in front of Milo, which did nothing since Milo was still blindfolded. 

"Come get this, and be quick about it." Oleana commanded. 

Milo sat up and moved towards the sound of Oleana's voice, his hand found her ass pretty quickly. Milo didn't waste any time, he took old of his cock and pushed it back into her pussy with a speed that made Nessa's heart sink even faster. Within seconds Milo was pounding Oleana's pussy rapidly and the disinterested woman was moaning as Milo pushed and thrusted rapidly. The clapping of Oleana's cheeks were now very prominent in the audio. Nessa watched in horror as Milo's face contorted and shifted, it turned from a face that struggled with his forced pleasure into something different. Pleasure, lustful joy. A dumb grin plastered onto his face that said he was enjoying himself. 

"Your pussy feels so good Oleana!" Milo shouted with a glee that stabbed Nessa through the heart. 

"Wait till you feel my ass... heh" Oleana responded. 

"I can't-ngh! wait!" He began to drool. 

"You think any pussy will be as good as mine?" Oleana asked, looking at the camera. 

"No, never! Your pussy is the greatest!" Milo called out, his thick hands holding her by the hips. 

The sounds of clapping, moans, grunts and sexual glee permeated the air around Nessa. Her eyes were cloudy and tears streamed down her face. She brought her hand to her face, not able to take her eyes off of the footage, focused on the look of ecstasy on her rival's face. A face she had never seen him make before, a face she wondered if he could ever make around her. How long had this gone on, she wondered, was her efforts to get his attention for naught? Was he so enraptured by Oleana that he was forever beyond her reach, the answers to these questioned were tearing her heart in two as she begged Rose to stop the video. 

"T-turn it off..." She whimpered. 

"Now now Nessa, you have to watch the whole thing." Rose smiled. "The message won't stick otherwise-" 

"I WON'T BE DISTRACTED ANYMORE!" She cried. "So please... turn it off..."

Rose paused for a moment and looked over Nessa's expression, satisfied with what he saw. He paused the video and pocketed the phone. 

"Well, I'll let you off with this warning for now, since you seem to understand. Just make sure this isn't a problem in the future, young Nessa." Rose smiled. 

"Understood, chairman." Nessa desperately wiped away her tears with both hands. 

"Well, I need to be going now, take care Nessa, I need to go see how today's session with Milo turned out. Goodbye." Rose departed quickly as the last sentence he uttered hit her like a ton of bricks. 

Nessa stood silently in place, her tears hitting the floor. Step by step, she forced herself to walk to her bedroom as the tears continued to hit the floor. Once in her room, she closed the door behind her and let out a sorrowful wail of pain and angst, a cascade of tears poured from her eyes and she collapsed to her knees and curled inward like Shinji being told to get in the robot. From that spot in the room, she cried and sobbed as she thought about her foolishness. Milo was someone she wanted to beat, someone she wanted to prove her ability to, to make sure he looked her way, and saw her in a light that let her be more than just his friend. But now she saw that he wasn't going to look at her like that, they took that from her, they took his gaze and trapped it on that woman. Nessa felt like a fool, had she known the true Milo? The Milo he was before Oleana had trapped him? If not, what was the real Milo like? If so, how had she not noticed his change? Were they as close as she thought they were? No, apparently not. 

Nessa heard a notification sound ping from her phone and she looked over to it. She unlocked the screen and saw a message from Chairman Rose. 

[Nessa! I figured you might be curious about some of Milo's other sessions, so I went ahead and forwarded them all to you, in case you wanted to watch them. Enjoy~!] 

Nessa grit her teeth in frustration and cursed the audacity of the chairman. She looked at the forwarded files and immediately moved to delete the message and the files, but stopped as she saw the thumbnail of one of the files. Milo's face in the throws of ecstasy caught her attention, and her thumb moved away from the delete icon. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Milo's grunts filled Nessa's room as the phone was propped up on the edge of her bed so that she could see it from her position. Nessa sat naked on her bed, legs spread apart as the fingers of her right hand pressed and explored her folds. her left hand pressed against her breast and pinched her nipples. Her breathing sped up as she listened to Milo's grunts and sounds of pleasure and let out her own, climaxing for the 5th time this night. 

Her eyes closed and tears continued to drip from the corners of her eyes. "Milo... Milo..."


End file.
